


Hopelessly Devoted to You

by actualjohnwatson, blue_pointer



Series: Winteriron Happy Ending [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Teenage Bucky, Teenage Tony, Tony to the rescue, Young Love, auto shop, engine work, gay tony, greased lightning, high school romance, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualjohnwatson/pseuds/actualjohnwatson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: When high school track star Bucky and bored boy genius Tony get thrown together as partners in auto shop class, sparks fly. Just who does that philandering handsome jerk think he is, anyway? And that know-it-all rich kid with the big brown eyes and a round bubble butt thinks he's so damn smart...





	1. Greased Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> This is our offering for the Winteriron bang 2017! We had the privilege of working with [UchihaNa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaNa/pseuds/UchihaNa) as our artist who created the two awesome pieces you see embedded below. Or, if you'd like to see the art without the words, her post is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12469704).

“All right, partners will be assigned for the final project. Listen up!”

Why does the shop teacher have to bellow like a P.E. teacher? Bucky rolls his eyes and then catches the attention of the cute girl two seats down for some flirting. He’s so engrossed in that, he almost misses when his name gets called toward the end of the list.

“Anthony Stark and James Barnes. You’re on the Mustang.” But Bucky can’t be excited about the car, much as he would have been otherwise. Stark? That know-it-all little rich kid? He’s been holding back on knocking that kid’s teeth out all semester.

 

*

 

So maybe when Tony’s bored he doesn't have the greatest listening skills. This paper airplane design is going to glide like a dream anyway, and that’s a million times more interesting than whatever Lumberjack Dan has to say. Something about a final project and working together toward your goals. Blah blah. Tony wants to make something that flies, not disassemble something he's already assembled fifty times before. 

He finally looks up when he hears his name being called, hoping to be paired with somebody who'll leave him alone to do the work in peace.

Tony scoffs.  _ Barnes. _ One of the meatheads. "You've got to be kidding me." He mutters, making eye contact with Barnes and rolling his eyes before pointedly looking away.

 

*

 

Oh, that looks like a challenge. If Little Lord Fontleroy thinks he‘s gonna get away for the final project by ignoring him--or goading him and then ignoring him--he has another think coming. 

The assignments given, they’re expected to go to their work stations and get started. Bucky shoves himself angrily out of his desk and stalks over to where Stark is still dreaming of how great he thinks he is or whatever. “Listen,” Bucky warns him. “Just stay outta my way and we’ll do just fine. Don’t piss me off.”

Tony looks up through his lashes. Blinks.

_ Yeah, this one thinks he’s real cute,  _ Bucky thinks. _ Not. _

"Excuse me? Stay out of  _ your  _ way? What do you think you'll be doing exactly? Because this project is a cake walk, Barnes, and I don't need you screwing it up.”

Bucky offers a knife-like smile. “Listen, sweetheart, why don’t you go back to playing with your little paper airplanes? The grown-ups got this covered.” He strolls over to the Mustang, done.

 

*

 

Tony watches him walk away with a sour expression on his face, mumbling indignantly, "Grown ups? Sweetheart?”  _ Goddamn baby face _ . What's the point of this stupid high school experience if people still think he’s twelve? At least if he were at MIT he'd be learning something. 

Oh he'll show that punk asshole for insulting him.  Tony launches his airplane at Barnes' head with practiced precision.

 

*

 

Something hits Bucky in the back of the head as he’s walking away, and Bucky hears a rustle of paper. He turns to see the damn paper airplane lying on the ground.  _ Oh, it’s on.  _ “VERY mature,” he growls, crushing the airplane under his boot. 

 

*

 

Tony gapes in shock and then blanches. "Hey, I worked hard on that!" Tony works at not stamping his foot on the concrete floor, too. 

“Then maybe you shouldn’ta thrown it at me. Nerd.”

He huffs, scooping up his little smushed plane. "This isn't going to work. I can't partner with you, you're just going to ruin everything."

Bucky leans down to Tony’s level, threatening. “Oh yeah? How you figure?”

"You shouldn't have started it,  asswipe."

Bucky sneers. “You kiss your robot nanny with that mouth, Richie Rich?”

Tony stands up tall and glowers.

Bucky doesn’t look intimidated. In fact, he looks like he’s trying hard not to laugh.

"You think I have a nanny, Neanderthal?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You gonna pretend you never did, Egon?”

"Egon?" Tony narrows his eyes. Ohh the gloves were off now.

“No, you’re right. At least the other Ghostbusters liked HIM.”

Tony's face changes from fury to neutral in a split second before he smirks. "Oh people like me, Barnes, maybe not your kinda people but people definitely like me.”

“MY kinda people?” Now Tony has his full attention. “You better explain what that fuck that means RIGHT now.”

Gay. It means he’s into boys.  _ Not your people, Barnes _ . "It means we run in different circles, sweetheart," he spits.  _ Close. Too close. Shut up, Tony. _

“Go ahead.” Bucky leans over him, taking advantage of his height. “Say it. I can tell you wanna say it.”

"You're gonna screw up the whole project because you don't care.”

“Oh, you’re judgin’ me now? And how do you know I don’t care? You hardly been payin’ attention all semester!”

"Because you're a meathead, Meathead. And I don't need to pay attention. I have the smarts."

“Right, ‘cause if someone’s not as smart as you, obviously it’s ‘cause they don’t care. You’re a piece of work, you know that?”

“I disassembled a Mustang when I was ten. This is cake for me, Barnes, this whole class. Better let me take care of it because you...” Tony sneers, "You couldn't find your way out of a breadbox."

Bucky narrows his eyes. “You know you’d hafta saw me up to get me in a breadbox, right? Fucken psycho,” he mutters.

"Oh my god, do you not understand metaphor?" This isn't going to work. He looks around, desperate for someone to swap with.

“I understand metaphor,” Bucky tells him. “Yours just sucked.” He turns away and starts looking at what there is of the engine.

"There's this thing called determination. Pride in your work. Do you have any of that? I've never seen you look even remotely interested in school.”

Bucky glances back from underneath the hood of the car. His ass is more distinct than his face from this angle. “Oh, so now you’re watchin’ me? Please. You don’t even know my first name.”

"Oh shut up. Don't play dumb. Everybody knows who you are, Barnes.”

“But not you,” Bucky smirks. “Cause you’re better than me, right?”

"I just said everybody. How much attention do you need?"

Bucky shrugs. “None.” And turns away.

“You think you’re hot shit. And unfortunately most of the female population does too."

“Oh, so that’s it.” Now Bucky feels smug. “So which girl did I date that you had your eye on? Did she break your heart over me?” Don’t hate me because I’m beautiful.

"Nobody broke my heart, Barnes. Wow, you're a pompous ass. And people talk about me.”

Bucky shakes his head. “You said it.”

_ Uh, rude.  _ Tony steamrolls past him. “Except all of a sudden you wanna do all the work? No way."

“I always do the work in this class. You’d know that if you ever showed up mentally.” Bucky ducks out to start looking through the tool drawers.

"It’s child's play. I dismantled my first engine at age six. Not that I have anything to prove to you. I'm passing this class with flying colors."  He steps closer now that Barnes has moved away, peering at what he's touched so far.

"Really should let me do it--can't afford to mess up in any of my classes." He's talking to the car now really; at least it's kind to him.

Bucky comes back with a wrench and a spanner, gently hip-checking Tony out of the way. “Well, if it’s easy for you, then why bother? You ain’t gonna learn nothin’ from it.” He leans back inside the hood.

"Because you're gonna mess it up.”

“No I won’t.”

“And don't touch me. Ask a man to move why don't you?"

“Aright, when I see a man, I will.”

It takes all of his self control to not push Barnes as hard as he can. “Get out of here, you fucking tree, or hand me the wrench; I'm working."

“Tree?” Bucky hands over no wrenches. “Let me guess: only child, right?” This kid needs an older sibling to knock him into next week on a regular basis.

"What does that have to do with anything? No I don't have a million little kid sisters running around after me."

Alright, now Bucky is suspicious. How does this kid know about his family? “It means you never learned how to play with others, Egon. Cooperation. Sharing. All that Sesame Street shit. We’re supposed to be doin’ this together.”

"Ye-ah and you've done all the work. Let me at least check it, come on." Tony nudges him gently with the toe of his shoe.

“Well come see for yourself,” Bucky says from inside. “Don’t be shy. I took a shower today.”

Tony huffs. "That's just great for you." And then the the thought’s there forever.  _ What's he smell like? _ Sex, probably. And leather. And cola.  _ Stop it, Tony. _

“Okay, I get it.” Bucky grins. “You’re shy.”

Tony shakes his head. Clamping his mouth shut. Not shy.

Bucky chuckles. Why’s he getting a virgin vibe from Tony? They’re working on a car, not climbing into the back seat together.

Tony steps closer to Barnes--no. The engine--to check the progress, rubbing a hand over his chin, critical of the work already done.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to replace the manifold,” Bucky tells him. Why is he still outside the hood?

"Wow um can I at least look it over first before you go making any decisions?" He finally scoots up under the hood. Not touching Barnes is hard in the space here between them.

“I’m just sayin’.” Bucky scoots over a little so that Tony can see without snuggling right up against him. “Take a look and see for yourself.” He taps the blown gaskets with a pen.

"Huh. Good catch."

Now he does look over. “Please. A blind person could catch that.” He shakes his head. “You must really think I’m a moron.”

"Well you act like one in your classes."

“What?” Bucky doesn’t act like anything in his classes. Well, except for speech, because the girls always giggle and bat their eyes when he says dumb stuff in front of the class. Otherwise, he acts like himself, so what’s moronic about that? “How you figure?”

Tony stares at him, "You fall asleep at least twice a week, Barnes." Then mutters, “But then they never do call out those high school track stars do they? Nope.” The same people on Bucky's team are the jerks that dump his lunch tray and steal his backpack and hit on Pepper in front of him like it's some kind of joke. And nobody ever seems to see it. Nobody who would stop it, anyway.

Bucky glances over at him. “Kid, what the fuck are you talkin’ about?” There’s probably a story, but he really doesn’t care. He just wants Tony to shut up or make sense. And he’s not doing either right now.

Deflection. It usually works. He glances back at him. _Blue eyes._ _Shoot._ "And don't call me kid like you're 90--”

“Look, I can’t help it if you’re tiny.”

“--you're not. You are a high school junior, act like one. And I'm not tiny.”

“So says the twelve-year-old.”

"Not. A. Child." He punctures each word with a jab in the ribs.

Bucky’s hand snaps out and grabs Tony’s wrist in a firm grip. He drags them both out from under the hood to lock eyes with Tony, and he is pissed. “Listen, you better be able to finish what you start.” He throws Tony’s wrist back at him. “Otherwise, keep your hands to yourself, short stuff.”

Tony holds his breath, glances from his restrained hands and up at Bucky.  He plays it much cooler then he's feeling. "Serious business. Okay. Jeez. Sorry."

Bucky realizes from the look in his eyes that he overreacted. Tony doesn’t know he’s nursing bruised ribs from a run-in with his dad two nights ago. “Look. Sorry.” He takes a deep breath. “Just warn a guy before you do something like that.”

He exhales. Why was he holding his breath?  _ Whatever.  _ "Alright. Fine. Just don't get in my space and it'll be alright."

Well now he HAS to get in the twerp’s space. But Bucky waits for Tony to start working first. “Look, everybody’s gotta sleep sometimes,” he continues from before. “They get mad when I sleep at work.” How is falling asleep acting like a moron? Bucky’s tried, but he can usually only go 72 hours without needing at least some sleep.

Tony cocks his head, "Where do you work?" Where would he work that causes him to lose so much sleep?

“I stock overnights at Woolworth’s. And on weekends I sling coffee.” Bucky slowly starts to nudge into Tony’s space.  “Come on. How’m I supposed to help if you don’t let me in?”

"You don't. You let me work in the project and we pass with an A and you leave me alone. Don't you want good grades?"

“I just wanna learn, okay? I like this stuff, so sue me. Not everybody has rich parents.”

"What's that mean, I have rich parents? I still work hard, Barnes." School is ridiculously important to Tony.  Structure and stability keep him halfway functional.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “It means I don’t got a job waiting for me if I graduate.” He waves a hand at the car. “Somethin’ like this is probably the most money I’d ever make.” He’s already gone over it all in his mind. “There’s no NFL contracts for long-distance running.”

Tony shrugs. "If you're any good, mechanics make some cash. If you're really good, mechanics make fantastic engineers. At least in my experience."

“I ain’t no engineer.” That takes math and physics, both of which he’s failing.

"I'm just saying. Are you any good?" Not that he cares about this guy or anything. That'd be counter productive.

“This is the first class I’ve taken, so, no. But maybe I can get an apprenticeship at a shop over the summer or somethin.” If it pays. Otherwise he needs to max out hours on his minimum wage jobs.

He looks up at Barnes from the corner of his eye. Shrugs. "I know places."

“Yeah?” Bucky acts casual, doesn’t look over at him. “They pay apprentices?”

"Maybe. If I put in a good word for you."

“Well that sounds suspicious.” Is the kid just trying to get Bucky to be nice to him? Because dangling a job over somebody’s head is no joke.

"Sounds like an offer. You get rid of the punks that try and steal my shit and I put in a good word. See, nothing suspicious about that right?"

Protective mode: activated. “Who’s stealin’ your shit?” Bucky tries to stand up and hits his head on the hood of the car. “Owch.” Insert expletives. “Well fuck me.” He may need an icepack.

"Hey chill, Barnes. Breathe. Don't get excited." Jeez, that looked pretty bad. "Here. Come here." Tony tries to pull him down to eye level by the collar of his shirt.

Why is he pulling Bucky by his shirt? That feels rough, and triggers a little of Bucky’s fighting instinct. He reaches out and grips Tony’s upper arms with both hands, then realizes the height is wrong for it to be his dad grabbing him and relaxes his grip, but leaves his hands there for balance.

Tony grabs for the flashlight lying near the tool box and shines the light at Bucky's eyes. Better to be safe than sorry. "You're fine. No concussion anyway."

“Yeah, thanks for that, Trapper John.” Bucky could have told him that. He gingerly feels his scalp to make sure he didn’t cut himself. Nope. No blood. “You still didn’t tell me who’s stealin’ from you.”

Time to change the subject. “Working for my dad in the garage is just for fun. I still have to go to college and grad school and then...I'm still not sure how much I'm going to get to do because--" his dad can't give up what control he has over the company. Not the king. "I'm not really into weapon building." Okay, what? Where did that come from?

Bucky shrugs. “You still got a job waiting if you want it.” Money is money as far as he’s concerned.

"A stifling life but yeah. I guess." As long as Howard is alive anyway.

Bucky looks back at him. Does he need some big brother time? “Well, you can always take your trust fund and say ‘fuck it’, right?”

Tony rolls his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Right I'm sure that would work so well. Like where would I live after that huh?”

“Where does a 1500 pound gorilla sleep? Anywhere he wants, dude.” Having money is the answer to everything, if you ask Bucky.

"That's what I'm saying, numb nuts, if I say goodbye to the family business I say goodbye to the trust fund."

“Well excuse me for not knowing how rich people’s money works.” Bucky scowls. “And for your information, my nuts are pretty sensitive. The only time they almost went numb, there was this smokin hot college coed who got off on doin’ stuff to my balls while I fucked her, and finally I had to be like, ‘Look, sweetheart, that was one too many clothespins, I’ve gotta just say no to your fine body--like drugs.’” He pauses for a moment, remembering. “Man did she have a beautiful pair, though.”

"I can never unsee that." Tony leans back and blinks a couple of times, trying to get the image of Barnes' package out of his mind. "Why are you telling me this? Are we friends now? Or do you just  like bragging?"

The sly grin on Bucky’s face answers that question. “Look, my love life ain’t a secret. Just don’t talk about my balls and expect to get away with an easy insult,  _ capisci _ ?”

Tony splutters but pushes on with the actual topic they’d been discussing. “Without my trust fund, how would I pay for school? What would happen to my mom?"

Bucky glances back at him suddenly. “Oh, your dad hits your mom or somethin?” Bucky can talk about things like this casually. Because it’s a normal part of his life.

Tony looks up, startled, "N-no. I've never seen him hit her. Didn't mean it--ignore me."

Bucky watches Tony carefully. “But you think he does, right? Sometimes in the morning she’ll have a black eye and when you ask, she’ll say somethin’ dumb like ‘I fell down the stairs’?”

Too much. Too open. Never this open, what's wrong with him? "What's wrong with you? You can't ask that," Tony says, quiet.

“Why?” Is it an uncivilized conversation topic for rich people? Bucky leans out and takes off his jacket. The tight black t-shirt underneath doesn’t hide the finger-shaped bruises on his arms from not being fast enough to get out of reach, and there’s a nice fist-bruise blooming purple on his tricep from where he blocked one of the blows that bruised his ribs. “You think you’re the only guy with an angry old man?” He gets back under the hood before the teacher can walk by and see something he shouldn’t.

"I don't know I--why are we talking about this? Why do you care?" It doesn't make them the same. It doesn't make them friends.

Bucky leans closer to Tony. That’s automatic intimacy, right? “You got anyone else to talk to about this stuff?” He looks at the engine, keeps his voice low, non-threatening. You’d think a rich kid would have a therapist, but maybe if they’re paid by the parents, they don’t report anything.

_ Wow, shoulders. Focus, Tony. _

_ Oh god. _ That looks awful. Painful. He picks at his jeans, worrying at the seem so his hands stay to themselves.  "Because we don't talk about it. The end. It's not discussed. Besides what do you do when that guy's Howard Stark?”

Bucky shakes his head, still not looking at Tony. “One day I just figured, in the end, it’s just a guy. Not some god lording it over us. Just a man. A bully. And I don’t like bullies.” He glances over at Tony. “I don’t care where they come from. How much money they got or don’t. If part of them never came back from the war. A bully’s just a bully. And you gotta stand up to a bully. Or they’ll never quit knockin’ you down.

“The point is, you can’t keep this stuff to yourself. You’re just...what’s that word?...enabling him. And hurtin’ yourself if you keep it locked up inside.”

But Tony knows it’s not that simple. "The thing is, the guy controls my future. If you can work around that one, you're smarter than me."

“So, wait.” This guy’s a coward? “You’re gonna let ‘im just hit your ma because you might hafta make it on your own if you call him on his bullshit? Ain’t you supposed to be a genius or somethin’? Who gives a crap about that asshole?”

"Look, I told you I'm trapped. And honestly I've never seen-- don't have any proof that--can you just stop? I can't believe I told you any of this. I don't know you. You don't know me. Why do you give a shit? Just stop!" He's getting too close to this guy. Too close to spilling a whole treasure trove of secrets that would be a big fat bad idea. Push him away now before he gets any closer. God, what is wrong with him? Why is he acting like this? He's just a pretty face.

“I need a reason to care?” Why is Tony flipping out like this?

"Most people do yeah." Tony looks up at him then. Rubs his hands on his jeans. "Never met somebody who took to me so fast that wasn't in it for themselves.”

Now Bucky just feels sorry for him. “No decent person needs a reason to care,” he says seriously. “And look, I’m not takin’ to ya. I’ll knock your ass flat on the ground right now if you throw another goddamn paper airplane at me.” He waves at the car. “But we gotta work together, right? We may as well be friendly about it.”

"Yes. No. I don't know. What's in it for you?"

“I told you.” Bucky puts his hands on his hips. “I don’t like bullies.” Hopefully Tony’s dad is smaller than his own dad.

He turns away, picks up something at random and turns back toward the hood of the car.  "Stop.”

“Stop what?” Bucky ducks under the hood with Tony. “Look, you want me to rough up your dad a little? Would that make you feel better?”

"You cannot be serious. He's got like a million bodyguards. Just relax about it.  Go--I don't know, go take a nap over in the corner. I'll be here working. "

“Fuck you, Stark.” Bucky looks kind of hurt. He put himself out there for this kid, so he’d have something to relate to. He goes to get his jacket and shrugs it back on, covering the bruises. Then he  reaches in and grabs a blown spark plug so that he can match it at the supply station before he stalks off.

 

*

 

He watches Bucky mope off ( _ goodbye, shoulders _ ) and feels kinda bad. How is it possible that guy actually gave a shit? "Hey, Barnes--look I wasn't trying to be an asshole I was just--do you wanna get sued? Do you wanna go to jail? You can't just walk up to my dad on the street and punch him. There are consequences and junk. I appreciate the offer.”

Bucky runs back and slaps a hand over Tony’s mouth, pulling him close.  _ Jesus shit _ . “Dude. You can’t yell stuff like that across the garage.” He glances around. “Witnesses.” He lets go of Tony. “Anyway, the offer still stands,” he whispers. Bodyguards? Maybe it’s for the best, then.

Okay. Not how he thought this day was going to go. Bucky lets him go and he leans into the car, hiding himself behind it. Bad. So bad.

Bucky peeks in after him. After accidentally glancing at his butt, anyway. “Sorry if I freaked you out.”

"Not freaked out, 'm fine. Totally fine. Don't mind being manhandled. It's great. Why don't you, uh, be a dear and go get that spark plug for me?" He begs Bucky silently to please just go before he notices what's going on with Tony's pants.

 _Manhandled?_ Bucky shrugs internally. “Aright, sport.” He smacks him on the ass as he takes his leave. Hey, it’s what he does with his track team buddies.

_ Good, yes, go. _ Tony subtly rubs himself against the car. He's going to get his ass handed to him when Bucky figures out it's not a little game.

Bucky returns after a few minutes with the spark plugs. He blinks as he catches movement from the front of the car. Is Tony...fidgeting? “All right, tiger, here you go.” Whoops, that time was really more of a rub-pat than a smack. Bucky leans in to pull out all the old spent spark plugs, in deep denial of any latent homosexual urges Tony’s ass might be bringing out in him.

“Look, so’s we’re straight, I just want you to let me work on the damn car. And refer me for a summer job, if you can.” He looks at Tony. “Promise I won’t fall asleep.” Bucky offers a lopsided smile.

This guy. Ticking all the boxes. Tall, strong, good-looking, blue eyes, that smile--damn. Did he mention sexy? So sexy. "I'll see what I can do. People say I can get possessive over projects and if it's in my garage, well..." Tony smiles sheepishly.

Bucky raises his eyebrows. “It’s  _ your _ garage you were talkin’ about?” Shit. How weird would it be if this kid was his boss?  _ So weird. _

"Not technically my garage. You'd be working for my dad. Would that be an issue?" He can tell this is going to be a bad idea. He's not going to be able to take having Bucky next to him every day all summer.

Bucky shrugs. “I can take money from assholes.” He pretty much does it whenever he slings coffee. Besides, it would give him the chance to scope out the security, maybe learn the guy’s schedule to plan roughing him up sometime.

"Then maybe you can get some sleep. Not that I care or anything."  _ At all. Nope. Whatever. _ Bucky's not even that cute. What the hell is wrong with his hormones?

“Oh, maybe,” Bucky says, working. “I like to keep busy over the summer.”

"There's a fine line between running yourself ragged and keeping busy."

“Well, just get me the job and we’ll see. Then, you can mother-hen me if you want and make sure I’m not ragged.”

They work for a while in silence, but Tony’s never been very good with silence. "So... is it true what they say about you, Barnes?" It's not flirting, really. It's platonic teasing.

_ Well, whaddaya know? _ The kid’s not so much of a toad when he smiles. Well, not a real smile, but. It’s not a nasty smirk like the ones he was doing earlier. Bucky’s sly grin is back. “What, the tongue thing?” He leans on one elbow to give Tony the full effect of  _ his _ smirk. “Hell yes it is.” And then he offers, casually, “I can show you if you don’t believe me.”

Tony forces a nervous laugh. "No. That's--I hadn't heard that one." His voice is steady. Controlled. His eyes are wide with fear. Bucky's giving him shit, right? No way  _ this _ guy--just no way.

“No?” Bucky’s surprised. “Then which one did you hear?” He supposes there are a few, but his aptitude for giving head is Bucky’s favourite. While he waits to hear, Bucky reaches inside his jacket pocket and pulls out a Starburst candy. He holds it up to show Tony it’s fully wrapped and then pops it into his mouth, wrapper and all, casually working on it while he listens.

"Someone told me you were the love ‘em and leave ‘em type and to stay away from you or you'll break my heart."

Bucky has to think about this one. Stay away from him...Tony stay away from him? He unwraps the Starburst, tucks the candy into his cheek and sets to folding the paper, thinking. No, that’s something one girl would say to another girl. How would he break a guy’s heart? Think, think. No, surely not. Tony doesn’t LOOK gay. And Bucky knows what gays look like. He’s forever being asked back to old men’s apartments or being groped when he’s in the West Village. So it’s some kind of joke, then. Or Bucky just doesn’t understand.

“Wait. Are your friends girls?” He can’t imagine guys talk about the tongue thing much.

"A few are. So? Just remember your reputation precedes you, Barnes."

Bucky shrugs. “I ain’t afraid of that.” He smirks. “So, which girls? Any I know up close and personal?”

"You know Virginia Potts. Or you did, right?"

“Pepper?” Bucky runs fingers through his hair and starts pacing. “Ohhh shit. You’re friends with Pepper?” Talk about the one that got away. He stops and turns back to Tony. “How is she?” He really wishes things had gone differently. Steve hadn’t thought she was good enough for Bucky, but...Steve was kind of hard on the girls he dated for more than a week.

Tony gets a little testy when this guy, the guy who broke her heart, calls her Pepper. That's Tony's name for her.

"Pepper is Pepper. Strong, capable, and determined. She's running for student council."

Bucky probably should have known that last part. “Well. Good for her.” He really means it, though.

Tony can't help but be a little cold. Pepper is special and this guy--oh it makes his blood boil. "She's doing great."  _ No thanks to you. _

“Yeah, that’s...that’s probably why she stopped answering my calls.” She was way too good for him anyway.

Tony is confused. "You're still trying to call her? Why?" Didn't he blow her off? Couldn't say no to someone else? "She never said--"  _ you made an effort _ .

Bucky shrugs. “It don’t matter, I guess.” He tries to smile a little. He’d totally try again, though, if she ever gave him the chance. “Tell her...tell her I said ‘hey.’ I mean...if you want.”

"Yeah sure. Okay. You're alright, Barnes, you know that?" Kinda...nice, even?

Bucky smiles. At least he can get a message to Pepper now. He doesn’t want her to feel hurt. He’s the one who fucked up.

Finally finished, he slides the origami butterfly out of his mouth and dries it on his shirt before offering it to Tony.

"Keep it." Tony says drily, frankly a little disgusted but--uh, also impressed.

Bucky shrugs and rests the butterfly on the water tank.

“There, see? And I wouldn’t break your heart.” He smiles. Because Tony’s not a girl. Problem solved.

"You wouldn't huh? Too bad I'm not into jocks then."   _ Abort! Abort! Take the words back! _  He forces another laugh and whacks Bucky across the back. Straight. Totally straight. This is all just a serious misunderstanding. A huge joke. Ignore the sweating and the blush. Everything is completely normal.

 

*

 

_ Okay, so it’s a weird joke. Whatever. _ “Hah hah, yeah!” Bucky says. “Good thing I’m not into nerds!” He gives Tony a friendly whack on the ass. Because that’s what jocks do. 

Tony jumps, and looks sideways at Bucky. This is normal. It's a thing. He 100% imagined Bucky's hand cupping his ass along with slapping it.

Bucky tilts his head at Tony when he looks over. Flirting is instinct. “Right?” He’s got kind of a nice ass for a dude, though.

"Right," Tony winks, trying to recover from whatever that was.

_ Aw, that’s cute _ . Bucky returns the favor, touching the tip of his tongue to the corner of his mouth when he winks back. This is like a fun flirting joke, right? They’re total bros.

 

*

 

This is fake. All of it.  _ Don't get your hopes up, you giant loser. It's a game. Stop giving him starry eyes. _ "You might actually be the death of me, Barnes." Was that out loud? That was not supposed to be out loud. 

“Yeah?” Bucky asks softly, grinning, inching closer. Is the kid blushing? Man, he’s good at this game. Maybe he’s in drama club or somethin. It’s cute, though. Makes his soft eyes stand out even more. “I mean, ‘cause you’re not into jocks, right?” He tilts his head. “So if a jock was to tell you...how nice your big brown eyes are...that might kill you, right?” They’re just making friends, right?

Tony immediately glances away.

Man, how demure is that?  _ Just like a girl _ . But Bucky can only think of a few girls with eyes as pretty as Tony’s. In a strictly dude-bro noticing nice things about your lab partner way.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to be seen with you. No matter what nice stuff you say." Wow, lame. He might go anywhere with Bucky at this point.

“Right?” Bucky leans in. That’s what Tony gets for looking away. But his face isn’t turned away. “‘Cause I’m not your kinda people…” His nose is almost touching Tony’s, and he can feel the other teen’s breath against his lips. “Right?” He can almost feel the velvet softness of Tony’s lips against his. Almost. What a crazy joke this is. A big tease between dude-friends. Hilarious. Bucky’s eyes are drifting shut.

"Lied. Lied. You're exactly the kinda guy I like." His heart is hammering in his chest like a jackrabbit’s. So loud he's afraid Bucky can hear it.

That’s cute. A new twist to the joke. Bucky likes how it feels like giving in. Like when he convinces a girl to go to second base when she’s maybe just planned on first.

“Yeah?” Bucky considers sliding an arm around him. But no, this is teasing, not claiming. “Tell me what you like.” Okay, more and more like making out with a girl, but so what? He’s having fun. His dick’s getting hard. No complaints.

Tony's nervous, rambling. Not in control of his mouth. Letting it take him over. “Blue eyes. You're tall, I like that. You've got great shoulders, compliments to your coach. And you're hair's cute, Barnes. Really cute." 

Okay, not really the sexy-talk he was looking for, but it’s fine. They’re still playing their little game, and compliments are good, right? Compliments are good. He can accept them. Maybe.

What if Tony reaches up to touch Bucky's hair? Would he get mad? "Soft," he murmurs.

Okay, that’s a little more like what Bucky was looking for. At least the tone.  _ Come here, lips. _

So close. And does Bucky want this? If Tony leans forward the inch and a half it takes to kiss those full lips, will Bucky push him away? Beat him to a pulp? Will Howard have to pay him off?  _ Oh god.  _ The thought of his dad knowing...anything is terrifying.

He almost jerks away. Almost. Feeling rash and bold, he pushes forward the last few inches, waiting for the recoil. To land on his ass. For the names and the violence.

Now Tony’s getting it, calls his bluff, and Bucky can feel those soft lips against his, and he just starts to kiss them. Like an experiment. Opening his lips against Tony’s, curious.

But it never comes. Bucky kisses him back even. Tony relaxes a fraction. So warm. Not hard like first kisses he's had in the past, but gentle. He breaks away first. Half expecting Bucky to disappear like a dream boy or some kind of angel. "You're good at that." He looks up and smirks, whispering, "But um, maybe not in the middle of the shop huh?”

When Tony starts talking again, stops kissing--why did he stop?--it’s like a spell has been broken. Bucky blinks. Did he just kiss...a dude? (And it wasn’t even Steve.) “Ummmm…” His eyes get wider and wider. How do you get out of this?

Then the bell rings, startling him, and Bucky slams his head into the hood of the car again. “Ow, fuck! Shitfuck. Fuck!” At least it was a different spot he hit this time? He stumbles out, one hand clasped over the spot he hit.

The look on his face is one of...regret? "Oh." What's he do now? What happens next? Bucky's gonna tell. Bucky's gonna ruin his life. What's the next course of action? There's no going back. Tony does what he's good at and runs.

He looks back at the other boy, yelping in pain. Hesitates in the doorway for a second and then bolts. Hides in the boys’ room and tries to figure out what to do next. He fell for this. This was his own stupid fault. Thanks, self preservation instincts.  

Bucky’s alone. Wounded. Luckily, there’s only one girl in this class. He lets her fuss over him, wondering where Tony went. Man, so much for a joke. _ Was it a joke? _ So much for their final project.

“You should really go to the nurse’s office.”

“Yeah, maybe. But school’s out, so. What’s the point?” She probably already went home, and he’s fine.

“You can come to my house. I’ll take care of you.”

Bucky wants to laugh, but it hurts his head. “I got practice to get to. Thanks, though.”

“I could walk you there.”

He tries to smile. “Thanks, sweetheart. Maybe another time?” She’s pouting. Well, you can’t please all the people all of the time. She leaves, and Bucky heads to the restroom to get his shit together. Only the door’s locked.

“Damn.” He leans against the door and waits for whoever it is to be done.

Tony paces. Counting down. Giving it a good 15 minutes. Barnes has practice right?   _ Yes.  Okay. Breathe. It's fine. Besides, the guy’s pretty okay. Maybe he won't say anything. _ Maybe they can act like it never happened.  _ Yeah. _ And everything can go back to normal. They won't speak to each other and...man that was a great kiss. Tony can't stop thinking about the butterfly thing too. How do you even do that? It takes such precision.

Maybe back to normal is a stretch. How are they supposed to work on the stupid project together when all he wants to do is touch Bucky?

His fifteen minutes are up, so he takes a deep breath and reaches for the door. Surely everybody's gone. He's safe. Today, at least. No promises for tomorrow.

He opens the door. He swallows. "Barnes."

“Tony.” Well, Bucky was not expecting that. “I was wondering where you went.” And then, because he can’t really think of anything else to say, “I hit my head.”

Not a lot of options for good conversation here. ‘You okay?’ Stupid. ‘I saw?’ Wow, mean and stupid. "Sorry. That was on me." Tony wants to look him over, but that's stupid too. He's nothing to this guy. 

“Nah, it wasn’t your fault.” Wait, is he going in? Is Tony coming out? This is awkward. “Anyway, I figured. Maybe splash some water on my face. Make sure everything’s cool before I head to practice.”

"Maybe you should skip today. It could make you sick." Tony leans against the door, subconsciously mirroring Bucky, accidentally blocking him entry.

“Uh…” Bucky looks at Tony blocking his way. Well, it’s probably not on purpose. Unless he’s some predatory gay waiting to corner him alone and suck his dick or something. Which...would be a terrible thing, for sure. Bucky recovers his train of thought. “Nah, no skipping practice.” He smiles. “Coach doesn’t forgive that.” And he’s never wanted to skip practice.

"I'm serious, you could make it worse. You wanna be that guy that throws up and passes out during practice? Where everybody can see?"

Bucky smiles. “Yup.” Wouldn’t be the first time.

“So, uh…” He could just ask Tony to move out of the way, but that seems rude. “You okay?” A weird question to ask someone coming out of a bathroom.

Tony smiles bright, "Sure I am Barnes. Peachy."

“You’re full of shit.” Why would he be pretending to be okay? It was just a random question.

He blinks, a bit surprised. Nobody calls him out so directly. "Yeah Barnes, why do you think I'm in here?" It's all the clever he has time for.

“Ummm…” Oh, they’re being funny.  _ Say something funny.  _ “You had the Taco Tuesday special at the cafeteria?”

“Funny.” Tony shakes his head, frustrated. He cannot take it anymore. Literally cannot. He huffs and rolls his eyes. "Bend down, let me see you."

Bend--oh, right. Because he’s short. The easiest thing to do would be to sit down. So Bucky points at the closest seat--the toilet--and starts to squeeze through. He puts one hand on either side of Tony and pushes by, then sits down. With his pants up. “Knock yourself out,” he tells Tony, bending forward toward him.

Bucky brushes past him. Against him. Chest to chest. Not peachy. Not at all. Makes him feel all tingly and stupid.

Tony hesitates. "Let me know--" ... _ if this is weird.  _ "--if this hurts." He gently takes his head in his hands and looks for blood before running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. What starts as gentle probing ends as a full on scalp message. His hair is so soft. And Bucky smells even better than he had imagined.

“Kinda tender,” Bucky tells him when Tony finds the lumps forming on his scalp from banging it against metal. But over-all, Tony’s fingers in his hair feel nice. He leans forward, resting his cheek against Tony’s stomach. Sleepy. If he could purr, he might. “Feels good.”

This is fine. Bucky leaning against him makes him feel warm.  A different kind of warm. For once he feels like he's not in the way. Like he's needed. Is he actually falling asleep?  _ Whoa. _ "Sure honey, whatever you say." Tony kind of wants to sit in his lap and do this but he doesn't want to disturb him. He looks...really beautiful.  

“No?” Bucky tips his face up. His eyes have a drowsy look. “Why...peaches?” Peaches? Bucky is half asleep. It’s only been 30 hours or so since he last slept. But Tony said something about peaches and then...oops. “Why’re you really in here?”

"Why was I in here?  I was hiding.” Tony continues to pet his hair.

He was hiding? Bucky starts to wake up. Was someone bullying him? “Why?”

“I was afraid you were going to beat the crap out of me?"  

“What?” Now Bucky’s really confused. “Why would I do that?”

"Isn't that protocol for when you find out about the gay kid?  You punch them?"'

“Is it?” Bucky asks, mock-serious. “There a rule book I should be consulting?” Seriously. Who punches someone for being gay?

“I just meant--" He waves his hand in the air above Bucky's head, the other still in Bucky's hair. "Please don't tell anybody."

“Sure.” It’s Tony’s business, he figures. Especially if people are gonna punch him.

"I didn't mean  _ you _ you, I don't even know you.”

“Sure you do,” Bucky teases. “I’m that blue-eyed moron who always falls asleep in class.”

"True. What else is there to know?" Tony answers, flippant.

“I mean, you could ask me,” Bucky offers. “If there is somethin you wanna know.”

"Why do people call you Bucky?" It's dumb. He's not using Bucky. No way.

“Ah, okay. So when me and Steve were in Catholic school, the nuns used to make me write with my right hand. Anyway, we were practicin’ writin’ our names and I wrote my middle name and Steve said it looked like Buckanan. ‘Cause of my bad handwriting. For a while he called me Buck cannon--he thought it sounded cool, I guess--he was 6. But pretty soon it just got shortened to Buck or Bucky. I guess other kids just picked it up after that.” Which was fine with him, because there were way too many Jimmys in his family.

"Steve the art kid you're always with?"  _ Cute. Hum. Focus _ .

“Yep, that’s my buddy.”

"Buchanan. Fancy. I like it better than Bucky."

Bucky rolls his eyes. “‘snot fancy, ‘sjust Scottish. But whatever you want, Peaches.” He grins.

"James Buchanan Barnes." He says it slowly. Savoring it. "It's like...a rugged cowboy name. It's nice.”

Bucky just looks at him oddly. No one’s ever enjoyed his name this much. Especially not him.

“Why peaches?"

“That just slipped out. But it’s cute. Gays don’t mind cute names, right?”

Tony raises an eyebrow. There's a bunch of snarky things he wants to say, but he lets it go.  _ Yeah. Gays just love those cute nicknames. _ Well he did ask. And Bucky doesn't seem cognitive enough to really know what's going on. "Peaches? If I'm peaches, you’re cupcake." Tony smiles soft. Trying to figure out a way to get him to lean back.

“Okay.” Bucky rests his cheek against Tony, still looking up at him, a little sleepy. “You gonna kiss me again, Peaches?” Feeling sleepy, making out. These are things that naturally go together.

"You--you want that?"

“Just curious. You can keep on touching my head, though.” He leans against Tony again, sliding arms around him, relaxing. New pillow.

Well he's clearly not upset about it now. This is really nice. "This is great. Totally fine, but I wanna sit down. How gross do you think the floor in here is?"

“Depends.” Bucky opens his eyes and glances around. “How much do you like sitting in piss and come?” He tugs Tony into his lap. Yeah, it’s weird to be sitting on a toilet with someone else in your lap, but not his first time doing it either.

"That would be a 0%." This is exactly what he wanted. The problem is, now that they're nose to nose, it's hard to not think about kissing Bucky again.

Bucky sees him thinking about it and waits. If Tony wants it bad enough, he’ll do it.

He's really... "You're pretty. You're--you have a nice face." He has got to get better control of his mouth around this guy. He can feel his ears burning, he's so embarrassed.  _ What a loser. _

Bucky chuckles. “Well, thanks. I like your ass.” He cups it. “I guess that’s kinda personal, though.” Flirting with Tony is fun.

"I knew it! I knew you were feeling me up!"

“Feeling you up? Wouldn’t that be more like…” Bucky applies both hands to Tony’s ass and gives it a good grope. “Like that? I didn’t do that...well, not until now.”

"Yeah? What was with all the butt patting? Not all of it was platonic. None of it."  Tony smirks. Feels...good.

Bucky takes his hands off Tony’s ass, self-conscious. “Shit, I dunno. You patted me on the back first, I was just bein’ friendly. ...then I got curious.”

Tony whines. "I like them there, put them back. I'm just trying to prove a point." That this is not some weird ploy for money. That Bucky actually likes him back.

“About touchin’ your ass?” Bucky slides one hand back down to rest on Tony’s rear end.

He arches his back a bit, "Oh that's definitely part of it."

“What’s the other part?” Yeah, Tony better stop arching his back like that because...things could get out of control quickly.

"That you like me." He wraps his arms around Bucky's neck working his way up into the other boy’s lap so that there are only inches between their lips again.

Feeling that ass inching closer and closer to his groin is like torture. “I mean--helluva lot more than I did yesterday, anyhow.” He smirks, moving his lips closer to Tony’s.

"Yeah? You like this?" Tony wiggles his ass, playful.

Bucky growls and kisses Tony hard. “Tease,” he says, with hooded eyelids.

Finally. Tony sighs happily, leaning into Bucky, enjoying himself for as long as he can before snarking back, "You like that I'm a tease too, don't you?" Tony purrs, letting himself go and kissing him back, matching the pressure of the kiss.

“Maybe.” God, it feels good. “You know, I’m startin’ to think you mighta done somethin’ like this before…”

“Not in a gross bathroom, but hey.  Hands. Put them back."

Bucky snickers and puts his other hand back. “You know.” Squeezes Tony’s ass a little. “Maybe that’s why you’re Peaches.” He bites his lip. “Maybe your ass is like a peach.” But honest, he’d have to sink his teeth into it to know for sure. Annnd now he’s getting hard again. Great.

Tony smirks, "It’s sweet too, if you were wondering. At least that's what I've been told."

Bucky laughs. “Holy shit, I wasn’t gonna go there! But all right, Peaches.” He pinches Tony’s ass. “Good to know.” And he’s grinning again with the tip of his tongue in the corner of his mouth.

"I'm just saying, I've heard good things about your tongue. You keep bragging on it." Tony grins.

Bucky smiles. “Wait, you said you  _ hadn’t _ heard about it.” He goes for Tony’s neck, taking a little nibble. “And I only mentioned it once.” And gave Tony a demonstration.

"Hnnng." Hard to concentrate on banter. "Yeah I heard it from you, dummy. And I got a pretty--ok gross, kinda gross-- butterfly in the process, So logically the brain says you're pretty good. Don't let it go to your head."

Bucky snorts a laugh. “My head is usually where it goes, actually.”

Tony grins, turning and straddling Bucky’s lap before kissing him again, deep, thinking about Bucky’s head and how good it would feel.

Okay, that’s better.  _ Fuck this side-saddle shit. _ Bucky grabs Tony’s ass with both hands and gives the kiss back with gusto.

Hands pull at soft hair--gently, the boy is hurt. Too hot. Hadn't they just started? He nibbles at Bucky's bottom lip. Sucking it into his mouth.  Hands feel so good...

Strangely, as hot as this is, Bucky has a question. He comes up for air to ask. “You stopped back in class. I mean, I was up for it. But you stopped.” And Bucky has rules about starting something that’s not welcome. At least at first. But this is clearly welcome.

"There were people! You cannot just--do you make out with people during class? Because honestly that is upsetting.”

Bucky looks up at the ceiling. “So if it’s upsetting...I should lie, right?” Doesn’t everybody make out during class if they get the chance? “Anyway, we were under the hood of the car. No one could see us.”

"You know that for sure? Because I can't afford for anybody to see." This isn't a game for Tony. This is his life.

“Just now? Yeah, for sure. But we don’t gotta do it anymore during class if you’re nervous about it.” Gosh is it going to be hard working under the hood next to Tony all period and not do stuff to him, though. “But just so’s you know, I’ll take care of anybody who thinks they’re gonna punch you. You don’t gotta worry about that.” SuperBucky is on the job.

"Thanks. That's...nice of you." He hesitantly gives Bucky a kiss on the cheek.

Bucky laughs. A kiss on the cheek? Really? “Aw, Peaches. You’re shy. That’s cute.” He pinches Tony’s behind again.

Tony pouts. "Am not shy."

Bucky rolls his eyes.  _ Yep, definitely a tease _ .

He's trying to look annoyed but really he just wants to giggle. "You like me."  _ Weird _ .

Being accused of  _ liking _ Tony, well. That’s serious emotional stuff. He doesn’t really know what to say to that. “I mean, I don’t really know you,” Bucky says. “But I’ll make out with you any time you want.” Which is pretty much his baseline rule for girls.

Tony winces. That's a hit to the ego. "I'd--wait. What do  _ you _ want? You don't have to make out with me if you don't like it. If you don't want to."

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I mean, obviously I liked what I got so far. I’m here with you in my lap instead of at track practice, right?” He jostles Tony on his lap, gently. “Or do you always cuddle with your lab partners?” He smirks.  

Tony shrugs. "Not unless it's Pepper. She lets me.”

Okay, that’s pretty weird. Bucky feels like that could be a problem later. “Does she let you put your face in between her boobs?” He shouldn’t have asked that. But he’s kind of curious. Maybe she likes Tony better than she liked him.

He makes a stink face, appalled "What? No! She- she just hugs me when I'm sad-" or lonely or upset or whenever he really needs it. "She's my friend."

Well that’s a relief. Sort of. “Aww, baby, you get sad? C’mere, I’ll hug you.” He wraps his arms around Tony and gives him a good, long hug.

"I'm not--I don't need--fine. Whatever." It doesn't take very long for Tony to go limp in Bucky's arms. It's not very often that he's given real physical comfort from anyone besides Pepper.

_ Wow, he really needed a hug.  _ Bucky files that info away for later. Because it’s hard to grope his backside and give him full-comfort hugs at the same time. 

He gives Tony’s ass a friendly swat. “All right, Peaches, I gotta get to practice.” He stands up with Tony, depositing him carefully back on his feet. “See you Monday, huh?”

He huffs, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Clearly disappointed. "Yeah. I guess. if you  _ really  _ have to go. I'd rather just keep seeing you now."

Bucky snickers. He’s pretty cute. “Yeah, well I’d rather not do hurdles with a boner, but we don’t always get what we want, huh?” He ruffles Tony’s hair. “Take care this weekend, alright? Oh.” He stops on his way to the door, thinking of something. “Here’s my pager number.” He pulls a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and offers it to Tony. “Anyone tries to punch you--including your dad--you beep me. Okay?”

Tony preens a bit. He did that. "Sure, Buck--Barnes. If I need you I'll let you know." He watches Bucky until he turns out of sight then heads back to shop. The doors open and there's no one in the room except lumberjack Dan or whatever the teacher's name is. He makes some excuse about forgetting a book in there and runs back to the Mustang.

The tiny orange butterfly is still resting on the water tank and Tony snatches it up. Careful not to bend its wings, he tucks it away in his pocket.

Part of him is disappointed in himself for being so sentimental about some guy he hardly knows. Some straight boy who brags about the kinky shit he lets girls do to him. 

But. That kiss. He wanders back out in the hall on auto pilot. Mooning over how gentle Bucky's lips were. How soft his hair was. How much he seemed to connect with the guy. He sighs. Throwing himself at his locker.

Boyfriends… are not really his expertise. But this guy. There's something about him that Tony wants.


	2. There Are Worse Things I Could Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony meet again at a party. But it's not all fun and games when Tony's ex tries to take advantage of the working class teen. Back at the Stark house, Tony nurses Bucky back to health. And other things.

Tony runs his hand up through his hair, leaning towards the mirror. Hot. He turns to the side. Oh yeah.  Smokin. He smirks, grabs the sunglasses off his nightstand and books it out the door of his room and down the stairs. Exit is in sight.

"Bambi?"

Damn. So close. "Mom?" He shakes his fist at the heavens.

"Come in here, kid. The least you could do is say goodbye."

"Ooh, straight to the heart." He mimes stabbing himself in the chest as he turns, entering the dining room.

She smiles, sweet natured, and beckons him forward. "Be safe dear, please. For me."

"Mom come on, I'm smart. I'm always safe."

She kisses him on the cheek. "If you say so kiddo. Have fun. Don't make me a grandma."

Tony laughs. That's not happening.  "Funny. But I told you I'm gonna be fine. Stop worrying. Have your dinner, read your book, don't stay up too late worrying about me and we'll both be happy."

"I always worry. I'm your mother."

"Yeah, yeah genetic code blah, blah."

"Don't be rude, Bambi."

He wraps an arm around her shoulders and squeezes, "See ya." He scampers back out of sight and into the foyer.

"Have a good time."

"Yup!” He calls back, already half out the door.

Freedom. What's he want tonight? Um the '79 Firebird needs some love. Beautiful hot rod red. An actual firebird painted on the hood. This car was sexy. And that was the theme tonight. Fast cars and fast guys.

He speeds to the Rand's place in record time, music blaring out  through the windows. The party's already started, looks like. He lets himself in around the back, through the kitchens, to grab himself something to eat, Danny always hires great caterers. He can grab something to drink and he'll be on his way to a good evening.

 

*

 

It was one of his regulars at the shop who told Bucky about the party. He was understandably suspicious about a party that didn’t already have all the help hired in advance, but. Hey, a couple hundred bucks was a couple hundred bucks. 

When he’d gotten to the house on the upper west side, there’d been a tuxedo waiting, which was fine. It fit well enough. But he was still a little freaked out to be changing clothes at some stranger’s house just to open the door for guests and take their coats.

People are just starting to trickle in--apparently rich people think being late is cool--so he isn’t too annoyed yet. But instead of tips, he keeps getting phone numbers. From dudes and chicks. Also, being the doorman seems to mean people get to put their hands on him without asking. He isn’t too happy about that either.

Bucky does his best to stay calm and keep smiling. Maybe once everyone is here, he can take a break.

 

*

 

Tony takes a shrimp puff and his own bottle of Champagne and bursts through the door, cocky grin on his face.  

"Tony!" Somebody squeals, a girl on the chaise longue.

"There's my girl Friday," he sits down next to her, "What's the news, Jan?"

"You missed him."

"The news is a him?"

"Mr. Rand hired a door man and he is delish. Just your type, too." She giggles, clutching at Tony's arm.

"Janet I don't have a type." He pulls at the cork. No luck.

She laughs pulling the bottle out of his lap and taps the tip of his nose. "You're adorable. Go. Go give him your coat. He's a total babe. You'll thank me later."

Well who can argue with that? He stands up, pulling at his scarf. Wait. "Uh-uh  give me the bottle back, sneak thief." He snatches the bottle from her hand."Go get your own." She pouts, but he’s already turning his back to her, making his way to the door through the maze of people.

The guy’s alright from behind, tall and broad-shouldered. Okay, maybe he does have a type.

Tony taps him on the shoulder, "I know you're the doorman of the week, but you think you could do me a solid and open this bottle for me? I'll even share some if you want."

 

*

 

That voice sounds familiar. Open a bottle? Bucky turns and is surprised to find Peach--Tony there, holding a bottle of champagne. “No way are you old enough to drink that,” he tells him. He’s not smiling. This party is already wearing him down--or, more precisely, the rich people are. 

"Barnes." A wide smile spreads slowly over his face, eyes wide with delight behind the sunglasses.

Bucky’s not really sure how to take that leer. Has he been drinking already?

"What? You don't like champagne? I like champagne. You must not have had good champagne." He's said champagne like a billion times. Nerves. Whoops.

“Dude. Neither of us is old enough to drink,” Bucky feels the need to point out.

Tony flaps his hand as if he's trying to dispel the words, "Who's going to know? Me? You? All the other drunk party people? They aren't going to tell. Are you gonna tell on me Barnes?"

“Tony.” Maybe he is drunk already. “I’m not here to party. I’m here to do a job. You go.” He motions for Tony to rejoin the other rich people.

"You are the news tonight; everybody wants to scoop you up off your feet.”

“Joy.” Bucky looks about as excited as if Tony had just said he’s got prostate cancer.

“Best to stay with me." He tips his head towards the living room. " No more work, come on. Party time."

Bucky smirks a little. “That’s great an’ all, but. You’re not my boss tonight, friend. I’m gonna stay here until Mr. Rand tells me otherwise. You go have fun, though.” He starts to turn away. “Be safe.”

"You really don't like being the center of attention, do you? What's that like? Is it lonely?" Tony’s lonely. Maybe they can be lonely together.

Bucky has to think for a minute to understand the question. “Being center of attention is fine. Getting groped by half the people who walk through the door I can do without.”

Tony gives him a once over. "Well, you are pretty."

“That doesn’t give strangers the right to put hands on me.” Bucky’s angry, but he keeps his voice down. It’s degrading is all.

"No, you're right." That stings a little. "You aren't some zoo animal. They like to play with the help sometimes."  Is that insulting?

“I noticed.”  _ Stay calm, Bucky. Stay calm. _

He backtracks, "Not me. I wouldn't. Unless you wanted to. Now that's a different story."

Bucky smiles a little. “Probably less pawing and more--well.” Not really the time or the place. “Not while I’m on the job, Peaches.”

"When's the job over? Will you be free then? I'll wait."

Bucky shrugs. “The end of the party, I think.” He’s got to get people their coats back and all.

"But that's forever," Tony whines.

Bucky nods. At this rate, it will feel like it.

Tony pulls at his sleeve, "Aw come on Buckaroo, ding dong duty’s over. Come hang with me."

“Sorry, Tony.” Bucky shakes his head regretfully. “I mean, you can chat with me here, but like I said. I’m here to get paid.”

"And I am here to--for other reasons. Do you think you could at least open the bottle for me?"

Bucky can fill in the blanks. “Oh, is your boyfriend here?” All day he’s been thinking about that. He never did ask Tony if he was with someone yesterday.

"Nope. No boyfriend. Not at the moment anyway." But that's too close to being honest with himself. "Tonight's not about finding a boyfriend."

“Well, be safe,” Bucky repeats. “I’ll catch you later.” Some Heather has already had it with her boyfriend and is trying to get into the coat room to get her things. “‘Scuse me.” Bucky goes to help her.

"See ya later, Barnes." Tony watches him disappear into the closet and sighs. That was a wasted opportunity.

He wanders back with his unopened bottle through the houses. Playing at being one of those super cool party people. Really just feeling sad. Lonely? Lonely was the right word.

Jan finds him in the crowd and he gives her a smirk. "So, the big news? I made out with that guy. Just yesterday afternoon. And yeah, he's totally hot."

"See I told you he was your type."

He rolls his eyes. "Janet."

"Anthony." She mocks. And then, with a sigh, "Too bad you two aren't together. At least for his sake."

Tony whips his head around to look at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looks up at him, all deer in the headlights like she's been caught raiding the liquor cabinet. "Not a thing, honey. Let's go see if we can find somebody to open that bottle for you."

"No, seriously Jan, what did you hear? What aren’t you telling me?"

"Honestly, it isn't a big deal. I just heard that people like him. Like the look of him."

"People as in?" She's avoiding his questions and it's making him supremely uneasy.

"People as in Victor and Norman and those other nasty boys." She's avoiding his eyes, knows how angry he'll be when one:

"Ew he's here? Wow, thanks Jan. Thanks for the heads-up on the ex-boyfriend alert. Some pal you are."

And two: "God. I can only imagine what those two in cahoots are planning. Nothing good. Have fun at the party, Friday. I'm going to babysit Bucky. Don't call me, I'll call you."

She makes some lame excuse and tries to pull him back but he doesn't even register it. They've wandered to the other side of the house now, and people keep stepping on him, or trying to talk to him, and now is not the time goddammit! He’s rude to a few of them, but, fuck 'em. How many people know what’s going on with Bucky and aren’t doing anything about it?

The foyer is empty and the closet door is shut. Maybe he's making it with that girl in there. He prays that's what it is. As much as his heart says it would hurt, his brain says it would be much better than whatever those asswipes could do to him.

Tony takes a steadying breath before opening the door.

Empty.

_ Shit. _

 

*

 

Not long after Tony left, a guy who looked like he might be part of the household approached, told him to take a break, get something to drink. Sure, Bucky might’ve grabbed some booze if he weren’t here to work. He also doesn’t trust these people. So when the guy smiles and hands him an unopened Jolt cola, he takes it. “Thanks.” Bucky glances around for someplace more quiet he can sit down for a few minutes. The kitchen is busy as hell, so not there, even though it’s probably where the servants are supposed to hang out. 

He finds a room without too many people in it, claims a chair in the corner. But it’s not long before the girls start finding him. That’s fine, Bucky thinks. As long as they keep their hands to themselves. He pretty much pounds the Jolt, but instead of waking him up, he starts to feel more tired. What the hell?

Bucky’s not sure what’s going on anymore. Is one of the girls in his lap? Why is his shirt open? He feels worse and worse. Finally the guy who gave him the drink comes up, tells him he should go lie down somewhere. “I’m good,” Bucky tries to tell him, but the words come out slurred. Fuck, is he drunk?

People are half-leading, half-carrying him somewhere. He feels sick to his stomach. Maybe he should lie down. But if he does that, will he still get paid?

 

*

 

Tony’s in a near panic, not sure how to proceed. Making a commotion in a place like this is not the way to go. _ Okay Tony, think; this place is big, but it's not that big. How do you find one poor jock in a sea of cruel, uninteresting snobs? _

You page him. Brilliant! As long as he has it with him that is... Surely, he does, right? Tony snatches a cordless phone from a nearby table and dials the number from memory, sending a message. Then he starts walking, listening intently.

There! Not too far away! He follows the noise at a jog, pushing people out of the way, reaching the room the sound is coming from. He listens at the door.

"Can't you turn that shit off?” That voice turns his stomach. Cruel and nonchalant.

"Victor," he growls, low. He hadn't prepared himself. Too preoccupied. Should have.

"I am  _ trying _ man, I can't get it out of his pocket. The pants are too tight!” And his pal Norman Osborn. Those two make quite a pair.

"Just take them off. We're close enough anyway." Tony takes a shaky breath and steals himself for a moment before entering the room.

"Hiya, handsome!" He says, all smiles and sunshine. "Long time no see. What have you got here? The toy of the week?" He can play dumb. Doesn't like it, but he can do it.

Victor turns on his heel, slowly, a charming smile on his lips. "If it isn't my little piece of heaven. You stopped returning my calls."

Tony keeps the dumb smile plastered to his face, taking a few steps closer to Bucky. "I've been busy, is that--why, it's my Bucky bear. Gosh he sure looks out of it."

"Your what?" Victor asks in a monotone, eyes emotionless. It puts Tony's teeth on edge.

His buddy Norman scowls up from where he’s kneeling, trying to undo Bucky's pants.

"My--my boyfriend, Bucky. He took this job as a joke--you know, let's see how the other half lives?"

"I thought Tony Stark 'didn't do' fidelity." He makes idiotic hand gestures and everything.

"No Vicky, that's you. He looks pretty rough. Better take him home, clean him up an-"

"You're taking him so soon? We were just going to have a little fun with him.” Victor steps aside, gallantly offering up a half unconscious poor boy like he’s a steamed lobster. “Here, since he's yours, why don't you go first?"

_ Fight. _ His instincts say fight but his brain tells him to relax about it. Be cool. Be levelheaded. Bucky can't afford his rescuer to go flying off the handle or have him beaten into submission.

He can handle himself in a fight, sure, but three against one are terrible odds. He can do the math.

He tentatively sits next to Bucky, staring at Norman until he moves away from Bucky's pants. He tries to make eye contact, puts a cool hand to Bucky's cheek.  "He wants to go with me. Don't you, honey? You wanna go home with Tony?"

 

*

 

He’s sitting down. Something soft...a bed? God, he feels sick. There are people talking, but he can’t even make out half the words. What they’re saying doesn’t make sense. 

There’s a noise like an alarm. Is it time to wake up? But he wasn’t even lying down. Someone’s fumbling with his pants. Where did the girl go? “My jeans,” Bucky slurs. If it’s time to go, he wants his own pants back. He’s falling asleep sitting up.

Someone’s saying his name. Who is it? Steve? Is Steve here? Oh, thank God. Bucky can only see light and vague shapes now. Someone’s touching his cheek. “Stevie? Don’t feel good.” He’s about to puke. There’s no way he won’t puke. “Gonna hurl.”

But he doesn’t. Bucky can hardly feel his arms and legs anymore. He slumps forward against the small person who must be Steve. Wait...not Steve. The feel of him is wrong. “Peeshes?” So hard to talk now.

 

*

 

"Stevie? Why is your so-called boyfriend calling some other guy’s name?" Victor mocks, and Norman snorts a laugh. Tony can ignore them. Bucky needs his attention.

"That's alright, honey, if you've gotta be sick aim for the floor." He glances up at Victor, trying very hard to keep a civil tone. "Because--"  _ You fucking drugged him you complete piece of garbage _ ! "He's disoriented. That's his dog’s name, follows him everywhere."

"So... He thinks you're his dog?"

"No, Vicky baby, I told you he's out of it. Wonder how that happened." Tony's breezy disposition turns sharp. "Oof," He takes a step back when Bucky falls on him, "That's right sweetheart. Peaches. You're coming home with Peaches. Let's get you out of here."

 

*

 

It’s so hard to move. Bucky doubles over and pukes on Norman as Tony hauls him off the bed. This is impossible. Bucky tries to concentrate on the sound of Tony’s voice. “Sick,” he warns. “Wha’ happen?” The best Bucky can do is shuffle his feet and lean on Tony with both arms around his neck like a human-shaped crutch. “Can’t move.” 

 

*

 

Norman sputters, and makes like he's going to lunge at Bucky.

Tony glares at him over the top of his glasses. Quietly, so as not to upset Victor, he says, "Listen, you little goblin, if you touch him again I'll knock your teeth in." He pats the kid on the dry shoulder and shuffles along out of the room.

"Sorry, Vicky baby, we've got places to be, people to see!" He salutes the scum bag as best he can. And murmurs a stream of encouragements to Bucky. Concentrating on dragging him down the hall.

"It's alright. You be sick. Out the door. Come on. We're doin the best we can. Somebody tried to hurt you, Bucky bear. That's all you gotta know right now. They were trying to hurt you."

Slow going, down the hall as Bucky turns to lean against him. "Can we make it to the car, cupcake? You can throw up outside and take a walk to the car."  _ Stupid stupid stupid. _ Why did he park in the rear?  _ God, so stupid. _

“Don’t...tell Steve,” Bucky mumbles. Somehow they make it outside and to Tony’s car. “Sleep.” Bucky’s eyes are closed, and he doesn’t think he can open them. He feels his way into the car and collapses, stretching out as much as he can before passing out.

 

*

 

Okay. Okay, so sleeping in the car did nothing but hurt his back. Or maybe that was dragging dead weight around with him last night.

Either way, ouch.

It's three o'clock. In the afternoon and Bucky still hasn't moved. It's starting to freak him out. A lot. What if he never wakes up?

Time to take out the big guns.

"Hello."

"Pep. Pepper. My dear Pepper Potts, I need a favor. A big one. Don't freak out. And for the love of god, please don't tell my mother."

"Oh this sounds promising. What've you done now?"

"Okay you know that guy Victor?"

"The Victor you dated for six months? Yes Tony, we’ve met."

"You remember how he was basically sewage wrapped up to look like a person?"

"Oh yes."

"Well..."

"...you didn't sleep with him again did you?"

"No! God, no! I--he--Pep, this is bad."

"I've heard it’s bad. Tell me how."

"How do you sound so serene? Okay last night I went to this party and Victor drugged the door man and...uh, I saved him from a gang bang."

"The door man?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"Um. He's in the backseat of one of my dad’s cars?"

"..."

"You think you could help me move him some place more comfortable?"

"Why aren't we telling your mother?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because I really like this guy, okay? I like him an insane amount and she cannot know."

"So he's not some random citizen?"

"No in fact you know him, too. It's Bucky Barnes."

"...you can't be serious."

"As a heart attack."

"But he's so..."

"Yeah. But he kissed me, Pep--hey, hey, don't make that noise. It's okay. Don't be mad. Please. Please, Pep you don't have to talk to him. I need you on this one."

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine, but if he breaks your heart don't act like I didn't warn you."

 

*

 

Silence. Blackness. This isn’t sleep, because sleep has a feel to it. A consciousness all its own. This is just oblivion. 

Gravity has turned downside up. Bucky’s falling, no, standing. No, moving...being moved. “‘lo?” Who’s there? He can’t see. A familiar scent. “Pep?” Find the soft spot, Bucky. No. No soft spot.

He has limbs. He knows this because things that are attached to him are getting tangled up. And hurting.

Ah, bed. Time to sleep again. There’s someone there. “Steeeeeeeeve.” It’s okay to hug Steve. He’s so small. They’re just kids. It’s innocent.

No, not Steve. Someone small. But the hair’s thicker. Smells wrong. Well, it’s fine. He’s not moving again. Sleep.

 

*

 

"God, Pepper he keeps doing that. Calling me the wrong name."

She hums softly.

"I hate that guy." He grumbles.

"He's not bad, Tony, just a little strange. You'd like him. He's...always just...around."

"No I wouldn't."

She pats his cheek. "Don't pout."

He looks away from her, down at Bucky, lying like a stone. Is touching him okay? Just to check if he's breathing.

"You know...you're going to have to take him to...relieve himself. And pour fluids down his throat."

Tony gulps. "Yeah I got it covered."

"You can carry him?"

"I'm going to have to won't I?"

"Don't be snappish. Do you think we should take his pants off? That's one less thing you'll have to do."

"You'll help? I thought you were going to scream earlier when he--"

"Don't! Don't start. I'm trying to forget it happened."

Tony cracks a smile. A real one. "You're my best gal, Pepper pot."

"Shut up.  Shut up and help me." She's pulling at Bucky's pant leg, beet red.

Then they pull Bucky's pants off (they really are ridiculously tight), and he kisses her cheek as a thank you before carefully lying down next to Bucky. Hardly breathing.

And Bucky...he wraps his arm around Tony’s neck and his body curls around Tony's, nose buried in his hair.

 

*

 

It’s dark. Bucky feels like he swallowed gym socks. No, wait. His eyes are closed. With a Herculean effort, Bucky opens his eyes. Where is he? He waits for his eyes to focus. There’s someone next to him. 

Bucky tries really hard to remember the last thing he can. Who is the person next to him, and why doesn’t he remember hooking up? Did he get fucked up?

No, there was a party, but he wasn’t a guest. Someone gave him a soda, and then…

_ Oh god. _ “Tony?” Wait, where are his pants?

 

*

 

There's something really really nice about sleeping next to another person. 'Mmhmm?"

_ Wait. _

Tony sits up with a start. "You're alive? You're alive. Of course you are. Hi. How are you feeling? Should I leave?”

Bucky winces when Tony flips into overdrive. “Shh.” He raises a trembling finger to Tony’s lips. “Not so loud.” Bucky’s voice is a series of croaks. They might be words. “Water?” Water might help him feel less like he ate a locker room full of gym socks.  

Tony nods enthusiastically and carefully gets out of bed before rushing to refill the glass on the bedside table.

"Water." He says quietly. Pushing it into Bucky's shaking  hands. "Do you need help with it?"

Well, good to see that Tony has on pants, anyway. Wait, does that mean he slept through getting blown? Damn.

Bucky tries to hold the glass, but he can’t tell if his grip has any strength to it. “Maybe?” He doesn’t want to spill on Tony’s bed. Whoa, Tony’s bed.

He leans forward, opening his mouth and searching for the straw with his tongue. Basic motor skills should not be this hard.

Tony holds the glass steady and then the straw when he sees Bucky struggling, wide eyes full of worry.

Even Bucky can see Tony’s being really sweet. He holds onto Tony’s wrist while Tony holds the water for him. Still can’t tell if his grip is anything. He feels weak as a kitten.

Tony fidgets. He hums. He wants to speak but...what do you say? ‘Sorry some douchebag was going to hurt you?’

Bucky watches him.  _ Oh god. _ They did fool around. And he doesn’t even remember. And now Tony wants something from him.  _ Oh shit. _

"So. You threw up all over Norman Osborn and, honestly, it was the highlight of my evening."

Bucky lets go of the straw. “I did?” He tries to remember, but there’s nothing.

"Yeah it was great. I really wish I had a camera."

Why did Bucky feel like that was going to come back to haunt him? “Hey, if you don’t mind my asking...where are my pants?” Did he get paid? Did he leave his clothes behind? What happened?

"Your pants? Oh...we took them so you'd be easier to--it's not important."

_ We? _ Wait, did he just say we? Bucky tries to think of who else would help Tony take his pants off...and how he feels about that.

Is it embarrassing that he helped the guy pee? Probably yes. "Pep and I got them off."

Bucky’s jaw actually drops. “Pep--Pepper was here?” He thought he’d dreamed that. Holy shit.  _ Holy shit!  _ He’d done it with Tony AND Pepper? Like, a three-way?  _ Holy shit!  _ Okay, Bucky’s smiling just a little bit through his dropped jaw. He’s kind of proud. But still stunned. And the worst part is, he doesn’t remember any of it. “Oh my god.” He doesn’t know what to say. “Tony...where’d she go?” Bucky glances around, like he’s expecting to see a pair of panties lying on the floor somewhere close by.

Confused. "Pepper helped me move you and take your pants off, and she went home.  She was...concerned." What the hell is so interesting about that?

Wait, what? Nothing happened (at least with Pepper)? Bucky shuts his mouth. “Oh, uh.”  _ Think of something to cover, Bucky.  _ “Well...that was nice of her...to...uh…”  _ Wow, she took my pants off for the first time… _ Nope, not the time for a boner. “Be...concerned. And help you and stuff.” He nods. _ Just keep nodding. _ Too bad he isn’t wearing any of his sexy underwear. Just boxers.

"Yeah, well it was concerning."  And scary. Tony runs a hand through his hair, thinking.

Bucky nods. “Yeah, I mean. I just thought she hated my guts, you know?” Showing concern...is kind of like caring, right?

"I don't think you understand how concerning it was." Tony's quiet for once. "She doesn't hate you."

Did he say something to upset Tony? Bucky frowns. “Well...that’s cool. ...Do you?” Because  _ something’s _ wrong.

Tony knits his eyebrows together, confused. "No. No way."

“So you  _ like _ me?” Bucky grins, teasing.

"Maybe. Don't let it go to your head." He bites his lip, trying not to smile. Serious.

_ So cute. _ “I’ll try,” Bucky purrs. “You sure do like to talk about my head a lot.” He gives Tony a sultry look. Or he hopes it is, because he still feels like shit.

"So do you. Like constantly. Maybe that's why I think about it so much."  At least Bucky sounds more like himself.

A flirtatious head-quirk. “You think about it?”

"Um, over the last eight hours I've thought about it a lot. You know, because you’re sick." Not because Bucky’s dick was up against his ass. Which made him think about all the things they could be doing together...

Bucky blinks. He can’t tell if Tony is serious. Shit, he has to ask. “So...we didn’t…?”

"Did we fuck? No we did not," Tony says stiffly. "I'd want--You'd want to remember."

“Well…” Bucky has to admit. “...yeah. I mean, I felt bad, ‘cause I didn’t, so...that’s good. Yeah.” Awkward. Why does he feel like he just fucked up? Bucky finishes the water, because he’s damn thirsty.

Tony pulls the glass away, "More?"

Bucky nods. He’s still holding onto Tony’s wrist. Bucky tries to give it a little squeeze. “Thanks, Tony. For takin’ care of me.” _ I think. What was it that happened again?  _ He tries to remember.

"Yeah well.  I didn't want you dying in my dad’s car. That'd be hard to explain."

Wow, he’d probably ridden in some sweet-ass sportscar and not even gotten to enjoy it. “Well, shit.”

Bucky looks so disappointed, poor drug-addled lamb. "Maybe we could do it again sometime." Like a date. "When you're cognitive. Maybe I'd even let you drive."

“Aw, that’d be sweet!” Bucky’s too tired to get seriously pumped right now, though. But he will. Wow, drive a fancy car! Maybe have sex in one?

“Hey, you got any uh...crackers or somethin’?” He’s kind of hungry, but he’s not sure what he might be able to keep down at this point.

“Let me get you some water. And crackers.  I'll go see what I can dig up."

Bucky doesn’t want him to go, but Tony’s gone before he can really object.

He sneaks out of the room and into the pantry, grabbing the Saltines. And chips. And a box of cookies, just for good measure, before sneaking back into the spare room with his spoils and piling back on the bed. "Crackers."

“Thanks.” Bucky grabs the box and fumbles with the wrapping. Jeez is he weak.

"Jesus. Gimme that." He snatches the box out of Bucky's hands and peels away the wrapping.  Hopefully the irritation masks the worry.

Bucky opens his mouth for a cracker. Hey, if Tony’s going to do everything for him…

"Seriously? What are you a baby bird?" He shoves half a cracker in Bucky's mouth. "Oh wait don't answer that with your mouth full".

Bucky flips his fingers in the air and makes little peeping noises, slowly chewing his cracker.

"God, stop it. You're like a massive goof you know that?" But Tony's laughing. Feels good, too, like a weight lifting off his chest.

“Hey, can you prop me up some?” He probably shouldn’t try to eat lying down.

Tony gathers the throw pillows off the floor where they lie. "Help me out a little huh?" He taps Bucky on the shoulder. "I can get them under you if you can lift up. "

It’s a struggle, but Bucky manages to prop himself up for just long enough. “Damn.” He sags back against the pillows. Why isn’t Tony next to him anymore?

“Better?”

Bucky nods. Pats the bed next to him. There’s room enough for two to prop up against these pillows. Tony inches his way back up the bed next to Bucky, tentatively resting his shoulder against Bucky’s.

He makes sure to put his arm out before Tony settles in, so that it’s like his arm’s around him, and not just lying limp because he can hardly move it.

Tony settles back with his box of cookies. "So." He swallows.  Scratches the back of his neck. Fidgets. "Back to why you’re here?" He can't look at Bucky. Can't can't can't. “I just--I really don't want you thinking I had anything to do with the memory lapse."

“Nah, Tony.” Bucky shakes his head. “I know you didn’t.” He thinks. “What happened anyway? I got fucked up?” Wouldn’t he remember that?

_ Okay Tony, deep breath. _  "Some asshole spiked your drink." One in particular. One he knew rather well.

“Spiked my drink?” Well, that explains some things, but. “Why?”

He sighs, content. "Why? I don't know, cupcake. Maybe because he's a giant shit.”

“Wait, you know who it was?” Did Tony see it happen?

“I really don't know why. It wasn't revenge. Couldn’t have been.”

“Someone you know?” Bucky’s trying to figure it out, but it’s like his brain isn’t working right. Why would someone Tony knows want revenge on  _ him _ ?

"A guy I know, yeah." Just a guy. "I don't think I could one hundred percent prove that it was him. Unless you remember if anybody gave you a drink." Maybe he should have tried harder to get Bucky to party with him.

“Yeah, some guy did.” Bucky tries to think about it. “He looked like he belonged there. I dunno. Like he was part of the household.” Looked like a confident rich guy.

"Could you pick him out of a crowd?" Tony asks, hopeful. "Or, like a line up? Or-" He bounces up on his knees, "Or a group photo, maybe?"

“Maybe.” Bucky nods. “You got one?” Just how well does he know this guy?

Tony nods enthusiastically, "In my room. Someplace. I can go up and get it if you want.

“You mean...this ain’t...your room?” He’s surprised, but not enough to let Tony leave.

"Nope. Guestroom."

_ That’s odd, _ Bucky thinks.  _ Maybe Tony’s room was dirty or something… _ But he has more pressing concerns just now. “Don’t go,” he tells Tony. “Stay here with me for a little?” He grins. “You and your cookies.”

"Okay...If you don't mind me getting crumbs all over you."  He holds out his box of cookies. He’s eaten half the box.

“You can crumble on me, baby,” Bucky teases, giving what he hopes are bedroom eyes.  

"Crumble all over you? I mean--maybe later when you're up for it." Now he's just afraid of breaking him.

“Promise?” He’s teasing for a kiss, hovering just at the edge of kissing range.

"When you're up for it," he reaches out, stroking his thumb over Bucky's jaw line.

“I’m up for it,” Bucky smirks. “Try me.”

"I don't want to break you."

Break him? Oo, Bucky likes the sound of that.

Tony makes a face, "I don't want you to puke on me."

Bucky chuckles. “Fair enough.” Cock-blocked by his own body. The irony.

Then Tony hums, considering. "One kiss?”

_ Yes!  _ This guy’s got some kind of crazy willpower. Not Bucky.

“If it's too much you'll tell me?"

Bucky nods, eager, but the truth is, he wants too much. All he got the other day after class was the merest teasing taste.

What's one kiss really going to hurt? And how hard was it for Tony to just lie next to Bucky all day? Massively hard. He leans in slowly, eyes closed, lips parted.

Bucky turns toward him and does his best to kiss him, pushing his lips against Tony’s, parted just slightly. When Tony kisses back, his tongue flicks out to tease and taste his lips.

Tony’s ability to babble has been...compromised. A hand starts sneaking up Bucky's shirt. Now that the ability to touch has been granted, he's having a hard time controlling himself. He aches for contact.

“Take it off,” Bucky whispers, inviting. Weird that he’s still wearing a shirt and no pants anyway. “Don’t be shy.” Not that Tony is being shy at the moment, but that’s not going to stop Bucky from encouraging him.

"Yay," Quiet enthusiasm turns to frustration. Buttons. "Buttons," Tony whines, popping them out one by one. Finally satisfied, he just wants to run his hands over every inch of skin. He looks up into blue eyes. "Hot."

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky breathes. “Let me feel you.” He arches his back, almost afraid of how much he wants Tony to touch him.

He sighs, content, and sneaks his way up into Bucky's lap. Bucky would tell him if he didn't like it right? Sure.

Bucky moans with excitement to have Tony in his lap. “God, baby.” His hips are moving against Tony, rubbing his hard cock against Tony’s ass in his lap.

Tony grinds right back. Two thin layers of fabric between them is the  worst.

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky pants. There’s a growing wet stain on the front of his shorts.

Tony runs his fingertips over Bucky's pecs. The sudden urge to bite at Bucky's collarbone overtakes him. He nips this way up Bucky's neck.

“Oh god…” Bucky tilts his chin up to give Tony better access.

"Me next," Tony whispers and pulls off the shirt.

Bucky doesn’t want to let go of Tony’s ass, but he frees one hand to stroke his palm up Tony’s chest. His fingers drag across, finding one of Tony’s nipples and gently pinching. Bucky kisses Tony again, thrusting his tongue into Tony’s mouth.

Tony hisses. “You okay?” Bucky should have been more gentle, probably, he realizes.

"No, it's fine. You're fine." Tony really just wants more skin on skin but...Bucky's sick. And he probably should just stop. He can't. Won't.

Bucky moans. Tony’s ass feels amazing, even through his pajamas. His boxers are getting scratchy, though, so he adjusts, pulls himself out to rub hot flesh against the fabric of Tony’s pants. Better. “Oh God.” Bucky swallows a groan. “I’m gonna pop like a cork if we keep doin’ this.”

“Then maybe you should,” Tony suggests, nipping Bucky’s earlobe, hips moving, rubbing that tempting ass against Bucky’s hard dick.

“Oh my god.” It’s overload. Bucky’s hands grip Tony tightly. This is the point where his body is telling him to thrust for all he’s worth. But it’s like he just doesn’t have the strength. He whimpers, balls aching. He falls back against the pillows, wanting to cry.

Tony follows, resting against him. "You smell...really good. Is that too much?" Probably too much but he's too close now to keep his mouth closed.

“Smell?” Bucky almost chuckles. “No.” He wants to say that’s not possible, that he must smell like ass after being sick all night, but this is not the time to debate that.

“S-sorry.” He’s being so needy and gross but he can’t stop. Being stuck in this bed with this extremely attractive guy all day has been torture. Just kissing him is making him go wild. Whatever it was that told him to hold back had been silenced at the heat rubbing against him. And the pheromones overwhelming. "I want-"

“Hm?” Bucky’s hand is in Tony’s hair, combing and gripping while he kisses him. “What you want?” He’s groggy with lust and fatigue. 

"I wanna come."

“Oh.” He really should have guessed that. “Umm…” Wait, what else should he be doing that he’s not?

So, so nice. Tony’s mouth starts running on it’s own. "And I want your come on me. And for you to touch my hair.”

“...” Those two things don’t seem to follow logically, but. Okay… Bucky’s doing his best to come. It’s just not happening yet. Especially not talking like this.

Bucky didn’t say no, and it feels like permission. Tony lets himself go, wraps himself around Bucky like an octopus. "Torture. All day. Wanted You." He whines between kisses. And God did he  _ want.  _

“Yeah, baby?” Bucky tries to hold Tony against him, kiss him back with just as much enthusiasm. “But you were good?” This is a weird game to be playing with a dude, but hot damn. He wants this one.

"Really really good." What happened to one kiss? Whatever. Fuck that. Besides, kissing is fun.

“Poor Tony,” Bucky coos. “Didn’t even give yourself a little relief?”

"Maybe. Once. You wrapped your arms around me. And your crotch was up my ass. I...it was too much. You're too much."   _ I like you too much _ . But he leaves it unsaid. Kisses Bucky again, embarrassed.

Bucky’s picturing it as Tony says it, and it’s hot. Too hot. He puts his hands on Tony’s ass and spreads him, tucks his rod between those cheeks, fabric be damned. “Like this?”

"Jesus! Yeah. Just like that."

Bucky finds it difficult to believe he could’ve slept through this, but well. He must’ve been truly fucked up. “Oh God, Tony!” he gasps, thrusting against that sweet divide. “Tell me if I’m doin’ it wrong.” Because it seems simple but he knows for a fact it isn’t. How he knows, well...Tony doesn’t have to know that.

“Show me,” Bucky hisses in his ear. “Show me how you did it.”

Tony swallows, enjoys being pulled apart and exposed. Feels like a risk.  "Okay." He pulls his his dick out of his tented pants and gives himself a pull, hesitant, dark eyes trained on Bucky. This is what he wants right?

Bucky’s eyes zero in on Tony’s cock. This is way too exciting. Looking at another dude’s erection and watching him jerk off...it’s way too hot. But they show that in straight porn, too...right? That doesn’t make him gay. Bucky stares at what Tony’s doing, and he feels an urge building. Bites his lip. It’s wet...what does it taste like?

As they kiss again, Tony whines into Bucky's mouth, pre-come dribbling over his fingers. He reaches up for Bucky’s hand blindly wanting. "Touch me?"  _ All day. Needed it. _

Bucky’s not sure how Tony means, so he lets him guide his hand where he wants it. Bucky opens his palm and slides it over smooth skin. Wonders who has more chest hair...somehow it still matters. He can’t decide whether he needs to kiss more or watch Tony jerk off more. Both seem equally attractive at the moment. He breaks off the kiss for another peek.

Yes this is what he wants. So Tony stops hesitating, slides his hand through his pre-come and works with a new purpose.

Bucky watches Tony go to town pulling his dick. “Jesus.” It’s almost like Tony’s hand is on him.   

Touching is nice anywhere but he’s been thinking about Bucky jerking him off all day. Tony guides Bucky's hand to his hip. If he wants to touch more, Tony won't say no, but he isn't going to push.

Bucky grips Tony’s hip while he watches, gently biting Tony’s neck and shoulders. Then his hand slides around to Tony’s back, starting to follow the arch upwards. He starts to pet Tony, just anywhere his hand lands, exploring his skin. His other hand is still firmly clamped on Tony’s ass.

The biting makes him grind down harder. "You can come on me. If you want. I like--it would be okay."

He really likes to get come on him? Oh Jesus, this guy is like the hottest, sluttiest girl ever, except he’s not a girl. “I’m gonna,” Bucky tells him, kissing Tony, sloppy because he’s so close.

Tony leans his head back. "Oh my god," He murmurs, warmth, Bucky's warm mouth makes him shiver. And then Bucky's touching him and fire is blooming over his skin...the need fulfilled. “Feels good. That's really nice. P-please don't stop."

Bucky doesn’t want to stop, but he needs more skin on skin.

He breaks contact, and Tony's first instinct is to whine, but...god, he looks pitiful. He slows his manic pumping, just slightly, "I told you I didn't--oh.  Hey. Don't make that face." He takes his thumb and runs it over Bucky's lower lip. "Do you want me to stop?"

“No,” Bucky croaks. “So close.” The most frustrating feeling ever. “Can you?” He uses a last burst of strength to reach up and tug Tony’s pants down in back. “I think...if I can feel you...skin on skin…” that should be enough to push him over the edge. Hopefully.

Skin on skin? Tony smirks, almost out and out grins. Yes. "Yes please." Turns out he gets what he wants anyway.

“Kiss me again, Tony.” God, it sucks to have to beg instead of just take what he wants.

Tony’s heart leaps in his chest. Something about the words catch him off guard. Maybe it's the way Bucky says his name. "Okay. Okay, Bucky."

Bucky can’t remember if Tony’s ever used his name before this...it doesn’t matter, kissing is more important than teasing him. He needs to feel Tony’s ass without fabric between them. Not being able to feel Tony against his dick is becoming physically painful.

Tony leans in close to the other boy lying limp on the bed and kisses him, tucking his ass back around Bucky's dick.

Bucky moans and shivers when Tony readjusts, squeezing his dick between those soft cheeks. He starts to thrust again, just a little, his need overcoming his exhaustion.  

Tony whines, almost pleads, holding on to Bucky now for dear life. "Needed to feel you so bad." Nuzzles his cheek over Bucky's, kissing him again.

Bucky kisses back, feeling guilty. He should be doing more for Tony. “Tell me what you need, baby.” He slides one hand slowly down Tony’s back.

"I just want you to touch me."

Bucky’s really confused now. Unless Tony means…“You mean...like this?” Bucky slides his hand over Tony’s hip to brush fingers against his cock.  

Bucky's hand is on him, " 's perfect. Can't believe it. Can't believe you're doing this. So good." He's not aware these things are said aloud. "Can you grab my hand? Like...like this." Tony guides Bucky’s hand so it's resting half on half off Tony's dick, "If this is okay?"

“Sure, honey, sure. Just tell me what you need.” Okay, he’s actually touching another guy’s dick now. But that’s okay...or at least, Bucky’s trying to tell himself it is. He tries a tentative rub, starts to wrap his fingers around Tony’s girth. His ass still feels good. Too bad Bucky’s lost the strength to thrust against him again. It’s fine. He’ll live in this state of almost-but-not. It’s torture, but it beats lying in bed alone.

Tony’s so appreciative. It’s kind of embarrassing. Like he didn’t think he’d ever have a chance with--oh. Well. Bucky focuses on stroking Tony, their hands moving together on him. It feels good, but. Bucky’s not really in the zone anymore.

Tony closes his eyes and grinds down harder around Bucky. Feels so good. Feels so hot. So close.  "I--I'm--you should--"

Is he gonna come? Bucky watches closely. Why’s it so dark in here?

Tony can’t think of how to finish his sentence in time. And he can feel…too late. "Sorry. Tried to tell you."

Bucky doesn’t mind. It was pretty hot, actually. “Don’t be sorry,” he tells Tony, kissing his forehead.  

Tony’s a bit shaky.  Just a bit. "You want um--what do you need? What do you want?" He licks his lips.

“C’mere,” Bucky says, tugging Tony toward him. “Come lie down by me again, hot stuff.” He’s fine with snuggling now. Too tired to do much else. And Tony looks like he’s about to collapse anyway.

He frowns. "You sure?" That's not right. "I don't want you to feel like I'm neglecting you."

Bucky laughs weakly, but only because he’s feeling so weak. “How can you say that when you been takin’ care of me all night since the party?”

"Yeah well. That's different. You needed...somebody, and I was available. This is different."

“Tony.” That’s crazy. “I mean...it’s different if you mean that was a huge deal and this is just...foolin’ around. If that’s what you mean, then yeah.”

Isn't it? Tony wonders. Or maybe it's not that different. But then again, Bucky's holding him.

Bucky tries to look Tony in the eye. “There were a lotta people there. None o’ them cared that I needed somebody.” He scratches his nails gently against Tony’s back. “You didn’t take care o‘ me just ‘cause you were available...right?”

"No," he mumbles into Bucky's shoulder. "I just--"  _ really like you. _ "Don't want you to think I'm that guy you know?"

“That guy who only helps people because he’s a goodie-two-shoes?”

"The guy who gets off and leaves you hanging." This is so frustrating. "Because that guy's a dick, and I don't want to be that guy.”

Bucky chuckles, stroking Tony’s cheek. “Because that guy would be worrying about it this much?” He kisses Tony’s ear. “Alright, tell you what: you owe me a bj, okay? Raincheck for later, when I can really appreciate it.” Because getting blown like some hospital patient would probably still feel good, but he wouldn’t be able to fully enjoy it.

"Sounds fair."  _ Better. _ Tony snuggles into Bucky's side. "I'll hold you to it Barnes."

Bucky snorts. “Like I’ll let you forget it, Peaches.” He gives Tony’s butt a gentle pinch.

“And the other thing? That was selfish too okay? I didn't want you getting hurt because I like you. If you were somebody else I'm not sure I--don't make it out like I'm some hero."

Bucky smiles. “Alright, tough guy. You’re not a hero. You saved my ass for purely selfish reasons.” He kisses Tony on the cheek. “‘Cause you like me.” He kisses Tony’s jaw.

There's this nagging feeling that he's not doing what needs to be done and he's afraid it's going to bite him in the ass later. "Did I..."  _ do something wrong? Ask for too much? _ "Break you? Are you okay."

“Yeah, honey.” Bucky smiles, stroking Tony’s cheek. “I’m just...not up to my usual...tonight.”

Tony lies face down on Bucky's shoulder. Sighs content.

So Tony’s ass is still pressed pretty tight against Bucky’s dick. It’s an odd way to snuggle, but he’s not complaining. It may go down on its own...or it may just enjoy being where it is and hang out between Tony’s buttcheeks. It seems a little too happy there. Bucky mentally shakes his head.

Tony's not really used to snuggles after sex. He's not even sure if he likes it.  He turns his head and nuzzles his nose into Bucky's neck.  _ Yup. Terrible. _ Should not get used to this.

Bucky does his best to hold Tony with half-numb arms, petting one hand down his back. “Better?”

"Better. Comfy, actually. Nice."

“Okay.” Bucky goes on petting him. “Should probably sleep anyhow.” He yawns.

"So...raincheck?" Tony likes giving and he likes Bucky.

“If your ass and my dick are involved, fuck yes.” He wiggles it a little. “God, you’re hot.”

That gets a smirk out of Tony. "Yeah? you think I'm hot?"   _ Save the happy dance for later, Stark. Be cool. _

“Fuck yes, I do.” He reaches down and squeezes Tony’s ass.  _ So fucking hot. _

Tony smiles a little wider.  "Cool. You aren't so bad yourself."

Bucky smiles, because he knows Tony’s trying to play it down. “That’s cute.”

" _ You're _ cute." He says it like an insult and gives Bucky the lightest of pushes. "Shut up."

“You want that, you’d better kiss me quiet, hot stuff,” Bucky says, offering his lips, teasing.

“I can do that,” Tony murmurs. And he does.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hopelessly Devoted to You ART](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469704) by [UchihaNa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaNa/pseuds/UchihaNa)




End file.
